The falling Sky
by 42anime-chan
Summary: Where Enrico is not dead, Tsuna still has a part of the Ninth's seal and Tsuna is op. TYL!Tsuna and TYL!guardians
1. Tsuna goes haywire

I don't own KHR,

Please Review the story I like reading your reviews.

Warning: mentions blood and tearing of skin

Chapter 1: Tsuna goes haywire

Tsuna was frozen on the spot as he watched helplessly as each one of his family went down in front of his eyes by someone completely unexpected, the supposedly dead Enrico Vongola, oldest son of the ninth. Tsuna helplessly whispered each of their names as they went down,

"Hayato, Takeshi, onii-san, Kyoya, Chrome, Lambo, Mukuro." Silent tears poured down his face as he watched each one fall each drawing their last breath, never to wake again. He then began feeling a burning tearing through his veins almost ripping apart his body, he screamed igniting his flames but so much hotter than they were before, they burned through both pairs of his contact lenses leaving one sky blue eye and one caramel brown eye visible to the world. The flames burned his expensive suit away leaving him in a pair of fire proof underpants. The flames continued to sear through his veins he screamed louder and louder, never taking his heterochromatic off of Enrico the man who cut down each one of his family, his skin began to tear just as a fully grown uncursed Reborn and Collonello appeared around the door.

They stared wide eyed at the scene before them all 7 of Tsuna's guardians on the floor dead and Tsuna screaming, tears streaming down his face with a smirking supposedly dead Enrico. A tearing noise echoed around the room barely louder than Tsuna's screaming which changed from a scream of rage to a scream of pain. Large red tear marks appeared all over Tsuna's bare back, blood dripped in large quantities form each mark. A gigantic pulse of sky flames resonated around the room, making 7 ghosts visible to everyone each one had hidden their eyes with their hair but their cheeks were damp with tears, each one stood over the current guardian that looked identical to them. Reborn recognised each one and said their names in a hushed voice

"Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckle, Alaude, Daemon, Lampo." Giotto was stood over Tsuna's breaking form shrouded in a flame that had never been seen before; Giotto was bawling his eyes out with a silent voice.

When each one of the first gen's faces became visible Enrico's face fell, he noticed the sad looks in their eyes he glanced at Tsuna's figure, the flame on his forehead a lot bigger than it was previously Enrico took a terrified step back away from Tsuna. As Enrico took that step back Tsuna's form disappeared, and each one of the first gen looked up to the roof of the building the tears clearly visible down their cheeks now. Tsuna's Flame signature had vanished.

Enrico looked franticly around him, Reborn had silent tears rolling down his face; Collonello noticed this but chose to say nothing because he too had tears rolling down his face. Throughout the world each of the fully grown arcobaleno all had tears running down their faces the only one who knew why was Yuni, who was in the middle of a meeting when the tears began falling; Gamma noticed this and began fussing over the mafia Princess.

Viper was counting he money at the Varia Dining table when her tears began falling splashing on her money, she was then promptly mobbed by a worried Lussuria.

Fon was in the middle of meditating when his tears began falling, he was shocked at that, but he wiped them away made a note to talk to Reborn about it and continued meditating.

Verde was building a machine that would bring him food as was ordered by Yuni and Tsuna when his tears fell, he wiped them away and continued his work.

Skull was in the middle of a stunt when his began to fall but he didn't notice that they were falling until one of his manager's pointed them out to him, he smiled and wiped them away after making a note to talk to Yuni.

Lal Mirch was completing Iemitsu's paper work for the fifth time that week when her tears began to fall from her eyes and splashed onto the desk, Basil noticed her wet eyes and told her she wiped them away shouted at basil to get on with his work and made a mental note to talk to Yuni.

Sawada Nana was minding he own business when she suddenly felt something disappear from her life and she began to cry when she realised that it was her son Tsunayoshi and she promptly had a breakdown in the middle of the fruit isle at the supermarket.

Each of the first Gen bent down to touch the guardian/s at their feet each one began to glow with an ethereal light and each one took a sudden breath in their first breath at a second chance given to them by their ancestors. Each one was still unconscious when Tsuna returned but you could only see him not feel his flame signature he appeared right behind Enrico. He began addressing each on the guardians in the order that they fell

" **Hayato Gokudera, my storm, descendent of G first Gen storm, you have always been an amazing friend to me, thank you, you have never led me astray, you have been a raging storm at my side, and will stay there for eternity.**

 **Takeshi Yamamoto, my rain, descendent of Asari Ugetsu first gen rain, you have been there to calm me when I get annoyed I thank you for that, you have been the lullaby rain at me side and will stay for eternity.**

 **Onii-san – no Ryohei Sasagawa, my sun, descendent of Knuckle first gen Sun, you have been there to brighten up my days when they have been lonely and filled with paper work, don't lose that flare, you have been the energetic sun at my side and will stay there for eternity.**

 **Kyoya Hibari, my cloud, descendent of Alaude first gen Cloud, you may have fought a lot and sought out tougher and tougher opponents but you were the aloof and violent cloud that always came back to the sky you will stay at my side for eternity.**

 **Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo, my mists, descendants of Daemon first gen mist, you may have done your own thing and were on a shorter leash than Kyoya however you will always be the mists that hide the boss and protect will all your might; you will stay by my side for eternity.**

 **Lambo Bovino, my lightning, descendent of Lampo first gen Lightning, you may have been young when we met and you in my eyes grew up too quickly, however you were there when I needed you to be and you were the lightning rod to protect the family, from any danger that we may have faced otherwise, you will be at my side for eternity just like the rest of the guardians.**

 **I must however leave you for a few years while I regain control for the seal that nono had put on me has finally been completely broken so I now have access to all of my flames and the size of my flame core is the size of the sun, this means that it is too violent to be contained within this body at the moment I will be back but I don't know how long it will take, I have asked that your ancestors take care of you and support you through the loss of your sky until I can come back. I expect you all to behave while I am gone**." He turned to Reborn

" **Reborn I thank you and all the arcobaleno for helping us to get where we are today you were an amazing tutor even thought you had the tendency to go overboard with explosives when my answers were wrong**." He chuckled his voice ringing throughout the room. The tears on Reborn's face cascading faster than before, he began to notice them and began to wipe them away from his eyes. There was another loud tearing noise and Tsuna's skin tore more this time down his shins, he grimaced but didn't cry out. He walked silently over to each on the first generation and his guardians, he tapped each of the first gen on the shoulder their ethereal glow turning orange before fading so they looked slightly human, when he tapped each one of his own guardians on the shoulder they began stirring and tears began cascading down each of their faces, like they had acknowledged that Tsuna had to go.

Tsuna stepped back from Lambo and looked up to the sky, a pair of orange flame wings sprouted on his back, he turned to Reborn and Collonello and said

" **Yuni probably already knows that I have to go but please tell the others also tell Bermuda, Byakuran and anyone else that have become close allies of the Vongola, for they will want to know that I won't be back any time soon, gomen minna, I wanted to stay but I can't he made me break the rest of the seal on my flames so if I don't learn to control them I will burn up. I will see you all again, either here or your next life. Arigato for the fun I've had in my life. Good bye.** " As Tsuna said good bye Lambo woke up, Fuuta, and I-pin burst through the door and at the same time they all shouted

"Tsuna-nii!" then each one melted into a crying fit for Tsuna had already vanished.

When they were crying each on Tsuna's other guardians woke up and found Tsuna gone, Hayato and Takeshi joined in with the crying,

Ryohei was quiet not shouting EXTREAM like he normally did,

Chrome was quieter than normal,

Mukuro was being sat on by Daemon lest he go on another rampage and Kyoya was handcuffed to Alaude to stop him going on a rampage, he was however glaring daggers at Enrico who was cowering in a corner.

Each of the first gen put a gentle hand on each of their descendant's shoulders their eyes shadowed, each on the current guardians looked up at them each of their faces wet with tears from their subconscious crying.

The first gen said a single word simultaneously which sent Hayato and Lambo into another crying fit, that single word

"Live." Giotto then dried his tears for the loss of Decimo and said

"Tsuna would want you all to live, he will return but I don't know how much time he needs so just be patient and wait for your sky to come home." Each of the tenth gen dried their eyes and smiled sad smiles up at their ancestors. They then replied with

"For Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Tsuna-nii/Bossu/Tsunayoshi-kun/omnivore."


	2. The sky comes home

I don't own KHR

Please Review,

Chapter 2: the sky comes home

 _7 years later_

Hayato was sat in the main office of Vongola HQ when the first gen rain guardian popped his head around the door. Hayato looked up from the paper work that he was completing in the place of his sky that had disappeared 7 years earlier.

"Ah Hayato this is where you were, Giotto asked me to come and find you and the rest of the tenth gen to meet in conference room 6." Said Asari when his eyes landed on the silverette at the desk. Hayato nodded and said

"Well Kyoya and Mukuro are in their training room probably fighting for the umpteenth time this week, Lambo is with I-pin in their room, Chrome is with Shamel in med bay for a check-up, Takeshi is in the dojo and Ryohei is with Knuckle and Hana strolling through the gardens." Asari nodded and said

"Well I need to get them all to conference room 6, will you help me please." Hayato nodded and said

"Sure if you get Ryohei, Chrome and Takeshi I'll get Kyoya, Mukuro and Lambo." He put down the paper work and stood up from the chair; Asari nodded and vanished from the door.

About half an hour later all seven guardians of the tenth generation and the guardians of the first gen were stood outside the door of conference room 6, they could hear faint voices inside, one they recognised as Giotto the other was unrecognisable, the group of 13 was confused so they knocked on the door and heard Giotto say

"Come in." so they entered, they were shocked when they say who Giotto was talking to a spiky haired brunette with one caramel brown eye and the other Sky blue, the brunette was wearing an expensive suit which looked faded orange with a pure black cloak. Next to him sat a fully grown lion with flames for a mane. Lambo was the first to recognise the man in front of them and he said with a tone of utter disbelief

"Tsuna-nii?" the man smiled and said

"Hello Lambo, you have appeared to have grown up well in my absence." And Lambo burst into tears and said

"Tsuna-nii! Your back" the familiar chuckle resounded through the room as Lambo ran forwards and jumped into Tsuna's arms. It snapped the rest of the guardians out of their stupor and Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei and Chrome began crying happy tears. Kyoya just "hn'ed" and Mukuro used an illusion to hide his happy tears. Tsuna then said

"I sense three other flame signatures one I recognise as I-pin the other two are unknown to me." He looked suspiciously at Chrome and Lambo, and chuckled he then said

"I-pin I know that you are there as well, so come in." I-pin entered the room and stood next to Chrome, and the girls faces were bright red.

Tsuna just laughed, place a hand on each of the girl's shoulders and said

"Congrats you two." They flushed darker, Lambo flushed as well and Mukuro did but he was hiding it with an illusion he then said

"Mukuro there is no point if you are trying to hide things from me anymore because I can see through all illusions." He huffed and dropped the illusion and said

"Kufufufu… Tsunayoshi-kun has grown up some." Tsuna's light laugh resonated again through the room again,

"I have grown more than some Mukuro." Tsuna's voice came from behind Mukuro while Tsuna's body was in front of them, his lips didn't move Mukuro turned around to face the voice only to find nothing behind him; Tsuna's voice came again saying

"Look in front of you then up Mukuro." So he did Mukuro say that Tsuna had vanished from the spot he was just in leaving the lion in his place, when he looked up there was faint warmth coming from the rafters paired with a faint orange glow. And the words

"Natsu, Ex-cambio forma moda defesa." The lion that was sat on the floor then disappeared in a flash of light which flew up into the rafters hiding the orange glow. Once the orange glow was out of sight a figure floated down from the rafters and landed in front of the 15 occupants of the room, the seven ghosts of the room were shocked to see a 24 year old Tsunayoshi looking almost identical to what he looked like the day he disappeared,

"Kufufufufu… Tsunayoshi how did you do the ventriloquism?" asked Mukuro, Tsuna's eyes were shadowed by his hair but a smirk marred his childish face, he lifted his head slowly to make his eyes visible but they were closed and his smirk changed in to a cheery smile, he said

"That wasn't ventriloquism Mukuro that was actually me; however the one that Giotto was talking to when you came into the room was actually an illusion that I set up before Giotto arrived in the room because if you haven't noticed I haven't aged at all since the day I left, I still mentally age but I don't physically age like I used to." The room blinked and Giotto said

"I hadn't noticed that that was an illusion however I think that all of us in the first gen noticed that you haven't aged a day since then."

"That's because I haven't Giotto, I froze my body in time for the past seven years while I worked on my flame control. In the end my original body still ended up being destroyed by the capacity of my flames so this body is made entirely out of flames." Stated Tsuna gesturing to his body. The room blinked again except Alaude, Kyoya, Deamon and Mukuro, Tsuna elaborated

"I am technically an immortal now for I am basically flames." It was then that Hayato piped up

"If that lion that was next to you was Natsu then why is he fully grown, I didn't think that the animals could grow up." Tsuna chuckled as his cloak let out a deep

"Gao!" then Tsuna said

"The reason Natsu is fully grown is because I have access to all my flames instead of that portion that wasn't sealed by nono's seal. You should know that the animals rely on the strength of your flames…" He paused for a second then ha said

"Do you believe in reincarnation of the soul any of you I know Mukuro believes cause he went through it six times but do the rest of you?" the room nodded and Tsuna said

"That's good this will make it easier to explain, well when a life ends the soul transfers to a new host and it loses any cognitive memory to do with the life just lost, however I was supposed to, if the ring hadn't interfered, get Giotto's soul. But the ring happened and I couldn't get his soul so there was a new soul made." He paused and let it sink in, and then Takeshi said

"So you have a new soul instead of a reincarnated one, what else?" Tsuna chuckled and continues

"Technically we all have new souls each modelled after the first gen thanks to the rings and we are the first new souls in… I think they said since first gen, because I think they said that Elena was a new soul because she was supposed to get the soul of someone who became an immortal through shady means. That's off of what I was trying to say, I was trying to say that they modelled my soul after Giotto's but they couldn't make it identical so they ended up with giving me a pessimist attitude, not running away from paper work like Giotto did and a much large flame core." There was a faint growl from Tsuna's cloak, Tsuna then looked at it and said

"I'm sorry Natsu, but you know what they said I can't stand in front of them without you as a cloak otherwise they would be blinded and gain skin cancer from the intensity of my flames…" as he said that an idea struck him

"Unless you can manipulate your flames enough to create a hazmat suit of flames, a word of warning it will hurt if it isn't good enough. Also even if your suit is good enough it will still cause damage to young children that includes unborn children. I'm sorry Chrome, I-pin please leave I don't want to damage your children." He said pleading with both girls, he then jolted and asked

"Question where did you put Enrico after that fight?" Kyoya piped up this time

"I put that herbivore where he belonged, in vindice." Tsuna sweat dropped and watched as the two girls bowed and left the room.

"Well that isn't actually Enrico; it was his flames because he didn't completely die in that gun fight his flames survived went into hiding and worked on creating another body for him. Any who please create your hazmat suits." Soon each of the people present were encased in a suit the colour of their flames, Tsuna smiled and said

"Natsu," his cloak vanished in a flash of light and the lion appeared next to him again. When the light faded two bright orange wings adjourned Tsuna's back, his suit was no longer the suit that he had been wearing the day he vanished it was a colour that seemed to shimmer and glow they had never seen the colour before it was a mix of all the colours of the flames. Tsuna reached behind him and grabbed one of the wings, when he grabbed the wing it went from being a flame wing to being a solid orange feather wing, the glow of his suit also died down to just the shimmer, he let that wing go behind him again and he grabbed the other one the same thing happened with that wing as well and Tsuna's suit was no longer glowing so he said

"That's better, I'm sorry about that but you can remove your flame suits now, my flames no longer live in my body they live with them at the core of the earth for your information that is why I couldn't allow you to see me without flames protecting you because you would have been roasted alive, I basically sent those flames back to them. Chrome and I-pin can come back in now, I am no longer radioactive nor at the surface temperature of Venus, if you ignored the wings I would seem like a normal person." In that instant the door burst open revealing not only a rather shocked pair of pregnant women but, a man in a black suit and a fedora with a yellow dress shirt and a glowing orange band around the edge of the fedora, around his neck hung a chain that no one had seen before on the chain were two things one was the fake yellow pacifier that he had made after the arcobaleno curse was broken and the second was what appeared to be a locket shaped like Leon hugging Natsu. The man's eyes darted around the room, and paused when they landed on Tsuna,

"Tsuna." The man let out a breath as he shadowed his eyes with his fedora

"Pacifier obsessed adult." Was Tsuna's reply with a slight nod, Tsuna threw a piece of paper at Reborn as he was turning to leave, Reborn caught it looked at it, nodded and then left the room not closing the doors behind himself. Ryohei who had become a lot smarter and observant in the seven years that Tsuna was gone asked

"Sawada what EXTREAMLY was that about?" Tsuna stiffened on the spot and didn't answer.


	3. notice

Hey 42Animechan here

Unfortunately, this story has not really gone the way I wanted it to so I am either:

Going to rewrite it

Delete it

Post the next chapter and confuse the hell out of all of you

I have yet to decide what to do, I would like your help to decide what to do so if you could please let me know what you want me to do, either through the review section or PM me.

I'm sorry I just follow what my brain wants to do and that can change any time

See you next time people

;-P


End file.
